Don’t Shoot The Messenger
by BlackDove WhiteDove
Summary: We know Reborn had 4 lovers. Bianchi was the Fourth. Who were One, Two, and Three? Well meet Ophelia, Messenger of the Mafia and Reborn’s Second lover. Drabble Fic. Pre-Cannon. Fem!OC. Probably OOC?
1. An-Introduction

Reborn was a known ladies man. He had ladies falling at his feet with just a look and a few whispered words. He was skilled in seduction and was smart about using his skills to get his way. Even as well known of a ladies man he was, Reborn only had four lovers. He was picky about who he let into his personal bubble. Who knew his habits or any weakness. To be the worlds Greatest Hitman, you could not just trust anyone with your body.

Yes, Reborn only had four lovers. He had high standards.

This is the story of his relationship with his second lover, The Mafia Messenger Ophelia.

~~~

_(Next Time)_

_They first time they met was in a little cafe in France..._


	2. French-Coffee

They first time they met was in a little cafe in France.

His location was hardly a secret . He had no reason to hide himself when he was just going back to Mafia Land in a few days. There was not enough time to get enough force together to bring him down.

A blue eyed woman took the seat across from him and dipped her head in greeting. "Mr. Sinclair."

The black haired man lifted an eyebrow and fingered the gun at his side. He has been around enough to recognize the one woman that no family seemed to want to touch. If rumors were to be believed, the Messenger as she liked to be called, could find and deliver messages and packages no mater time, place, or security. It was incredibly hard to get a hold of her so Reborn had to wonder why she appeared before him.

He every right to be cautious. Even if this woman never allied with any family, she had enough contacts to make her dangerous.

The woman gave him a small and polite smile. "I am Ophelia," the woman held out an envelope, "And I am here to offer you a contract."

Renato almost let his face twitch up into a smirk. What an interesting turn of events.

~~~

_(Next Time)_

_"Would you do it for three million?"_


	3. Easy-Money

Renato looked down at the photos of a handful of American mafioso. With their photos were their names and basic information. Nothing too impressive. None of them were important in their respective families. None of them were heavy combatants. None of them were very well protected. All together, if he accepted, it would just be a string of seven easy hits. It made him wonder why the contractor, Donald "Big D" Dousette, didn't do it himself.

"Would you do it for three Million?"

The question broke him out of his thoughts. Three Million? That was a bit much for some small time hits. Renato placed the folder on the table and said nothing. He watched the woman sip at her coffee as he mulled over what to do. This job would be easy money, especially with his talents but then again, he had no wish to go to the America's at this time. Their coffee was weaker then he liked.

Ophelia's lips twitched as her eyes met his own head on. "Mister Dousette could be persuaded to give you a million per head if you get this contract done in a week." She leaned on the table, her hands supporting her chin. "He would have the money in American dollars but i am more then capable of exchanging your pain net into any form of currency you wish."

Well, its not like he had anything better to do. Renato smirked, and really, this could just be a fun challenge to see how fast he could get this job done.

Renato put on his hat and placed the money for his coffee on the table. "I expect to see you in America with my payment."

"Of course Mister Sinclair. Of course."

~~~

_(Next Time)_

_You are simply jealous._


	4. Meeting-In-America

_This Time_

_(The Moment her eyes locked on his)_

~~~

The second time they met face to face was in a rather fancy hotel in the middle of New York. It's Focused clientele were members of the Mafia but they also had People who were in less shady Jobs that just liked their security and their lack of invasive questions.

More importantly, this hotel was a well-known safe place for make it and closing deals. So no one would question two people murmuring and a package changing hands.

Not that Renato knew hat before walking through the door of the dimly lit lobby. He wasn't one to work in the states too often, let alone learn the local hot spots. He was just following the suggestions of his more trusted contacts on where was a good place to lay low after a job like this.

Unsurprisingly, Ophelia was waiting for him in the Lobby with a metal briefcase by her side. The moment her eyes locked on to his, she rose from her seat to meet him. The click of her heels on the tiled floor seemed to silence the low murmur around them.

"You work fast. It hasn't been a week yet," She smiled, dipping her head to acknowledge him. "Big D was impressed." Holding up the briefcase with both hands, she shook it lightly. "As promised, 7 per head and 3 for taking the job on such short notice."

Renato smirked. "What? Straight to business? No Hi's? Hellos?" His grin widened as he leaned down to look her in the eyes. "No 'Nice to see you again Mister Sinclair,' just down to business. I am hurt." He placed a hand over his heart as if it caused him real pain.

The look that crossed her face was a mix of surprise, amusement, and the struggle to keep a professional expression. It was gone in a blink of an eye but that just meant he enjoyed the twist of her lips and that lively spark in her eyes all the more.

Ophelia gave him a slow blink before handing over the case. "You look just fine to me Mister Sinclair." She adjusted the jacket she wore and turned to leave. Her lips twitched into a smirk that mirrored his own. "If we meet again, I'll be sure to greet you properly."

She left him there, smelling of gun smoke and 10 million dollars richer, and all he could think was that this mission was far more rewarding then he expected it to be.

~~~

_(Next Time)_

_("Come with me.")_


End file.
